fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity Dome
Gravity Domes were built to give a new experience to players as well as be used as promotions for FFW in the Real world. Overview Gravity Domes are large futuristic Coliseums built by and owned by the creators of FFW: Murakumo Industries along with various supportors and sponsors. They were created sometime after FFW launch and the positive reviews resulted in millions of currency around the world. These Domes were later created to further promote FFW and to bring players closer to each other in the Real World. Technology Created using what is only known as Next Gen Tech, the Domes all differe in appearance depending on the region but all have the design of a futuristic closed colisuem building that can house thousands of players and spectators. With Spectator Stands, Stores and Vendors, Lounges, and the ever popular Gravity Rooms. Locations North America *Nicknamed the Future Dome, the Dome rests in Miami ,Florida. This Dome is connected to the North American Server. South America *Nicknamed the Centro do Carnaval, the Dome rests in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The Dome is connected to the South American Server. Europe *Nicknamed the Player Palace, the Dome rests in London, England (Part of the UK). The Dome is connected to the European Union Server. Asia *Nicknamed the Diety Drive, the Dome rests in Beijing, China. The Dome is connected to the Asian Server. Africa *Nicknamed the Temple of Ra, the Dome rests in Cairo, Egypt. The Dome is connected to the African Server. Oceania *Nicknamed the Coastal Center, the Dome rests in Sydney, Australia. The Dome is connected to the Oceanian Server. The Infinity Dome *A special Murakumo Industries owned and run Dome that rests on it's own island (also owned by the company). This Dome is only used for special occasions and only those with an official invitation can step foot on it. This Dome connects to the United Server. Functions Rankings The Domes are used to boosts one's region rankings as well as global rankings; however the Gravity Domes are always used to decide country and region representatives. Country Representatives are the strongest within their country and are the country''s FFW face while being a Region Representative means being the strongest in that region of the world.'' Tournaments are held within a certain timeframe where teams and guilds compete to become candidates for the Representative spot. And every year a Global Tournament is issued out between the strongest of all the regions in the world, the Winners are then regarded as the Strongest Players in the World. Promotions All of FFW Promotions are first done at the Gravity Domes. All free merchandize and the chance to by new merchandize before they even issued to the public are in limited supply. Teams and Guilds can also promote themselves at the Gravity Domes. Advantage Players who live locally around the Domes can instead of play from home play from inside the Domes. While it will cost money as opposed from playing at home for free Players make these choices to use the Gravity Dome's Gravity Rooms. The Gravity Rooms place Players in a Zero-G enviroment which will give then edges and advantages when playing the game. The only drawback besides paying is that the Gravity Domes (except for the Infinity Dome) are only connected to loval servers. Category:FFW Universe Category:Important Terms